Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical communication networks and, more particularly, to a triple output photodetector current replicator.
Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication, cable television and data communication systems use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical networks may also include various network elements, such as amplifiers, dispersion compensators, multiplexer/demultiplexer filters, wavelength selective switches, optical switches, couplers, etc. configured to perform various operations within the network.
In particular, optical networks may be reconfigured to transmit different individual channels using, for example, optical add-drop multiplexers (OADMs). In this manner, individual channels (e.g., wavelengths) may be added or dropped at various points along an optical network, enabling a variety of network configurations and topologies. However, such network reconfiguration events may result in power transients among the surviving channels. In particular, steady-state gain offset as a result of network reconfiguration may result in undesired variations in signal power and optical signal to noise ratio (OSNR) in an optical network.